Hogwarts Dreams
by Polydicta
Summary: Hogwarts' dreams are important to her, they are part of her children. Kind of fluff.


**Hogwarts Dreams**

by Polydicta

**Summary:**

Hogwarts' dreams are important to her, they are part of her children. Kind of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **

All fiction is derivative and fan fiction doubly so. I make no claim to own any part of any of the following, all I have done is an attempt to put together the elements in a novel fashion, using words and ideas like Lego ™ bricks.

There is no money involved – all I do is to share what I do for my own amusement.

-::::::::-

**Hogwarts Dreams**

.

Harry was sat in the Gryffindor common room. He was, as usual, fast asleep. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but that wasn't unusual.

What was unusual was the emptiness of the dormitories in the tower. Quite simply there were just the five of them staying at the moment. Ron and Neville and Hermione and Ginny were in their usual beds, and Harry was asleep on the sofa. Again.

Harry's dream had taken him back to his first year, to the Mirror of Erised. He had walked through the deserted castle and found the enchanted mirror. He hadn't bothered to look in the enchanted glass as he knew what he would be seeing there, and he wasn't ready to see his parents again just yet.

His sleeping mind took him back to Professor Dumbledore's lie about woollen socks. Harry understood the late professor's comment, though.

Harry's attention was forced to the mirror. No, his parents weren't there … what he saw was more harrowing still, for what he saw was not the impossible but the tantalisingly unattainable.

She was there with him.

He woke with a start, and gradually slipped back into sleep, distantly remembering that he had dreamed this dream often before.

.

She was dreaming. Her boys were there in the Halls of Hogwarts, and she half expected another Voldemort dream.

Instead, she found herself, once again, screaming at Ron. Reliving the blazing row she had with him that previous afternoon while Harry had been with Professor Flitwick. He had been seeing someone else, and she'd caught him out. The words were lost, but the meaning remained.

After trying to lie his way out with bluster, he had admitted that he loved another. She had finally broken up with the red-haired git.

She turned to storm off, tears flooding her eyes and was stopped by a pair of strong arms. She buried her face in his chest, feeling herself comforted, loved, wanted.

.

Ginny's dreams were more poignant. She was on the deck of the Astronomy Tower with Harry. He had his broom, and he was leaving for the last time. She was saying goodbye to him, a final goodbye. With tears in her eyes she told him that she would always love him, that she could never forget her first love.

She knew it was time to move on, so she kissed him tenderly. Chastely. He embraced her and told her to be happy. She felt her tears begin where the dream usually ended.

Then Neville was there and Harry told him to take care of Ginny.

Now Harry was gone, and Ginny simply buried herself in Neville's embrace.

.

Neville dreamed that he was walking along the corridor with someone. He wanted to tell her something.

Suddenly, he blurted out those fearful words, that he loved her. It took a moment for his sleeping mind to recognise the girl. No, _woman_.

He drifted into awareness with the name of the redheaded Gryffindor on his lips, much as he had done for many months. He stifled a groan because he knew she was with Harry.

.

Ron was dreaming of food in vast array and variety. He usually liked this sort of dream. No guilt, and his taste-buds were always ready for more when he awoke.

Tonight, though, something was different. Nothing had flavour, nothing appealed to him. Nothing actually said _eat me_.

Instead, he was thinking of dirty-blond hair and a vague expression. Suddenly, in the way of dreams, she was there, and his appetite returned, but not for food.

He feasted at her table and worshipped at her altar.

.

Elsewhere in the castle, Luna dreamed of crumple-horned snorkacks and flertyblogs and seven-ringed unipuffs.

Vaguely, she had never realised that the Heebripple sported an unruly mop of red hair.

.

Hogwarts herself dreamed. She dreamed the dreams of others, and tried in her slumber to bring happiness to her charges. She knew her children better than any mother, and saw in their hearts what truly was. The castle smiled in her stones that her children's' hopes were coming to fruition. Even after the heartbreak. Even now. Especially now.

.

Hermione woke, her eyes full of tears, her heart full of sadness and, yes, hope. She wandered down to the common room to sit beside the fire, to try to glean some cheer from its warmth.

Her frown became a smile when she saw him slumped on the sofa.

She kissed his messy black hair, disturbing his sleep.

"Mione?"

"Hi Harry, I couldn't sleep. I was having bad dreams, well, not bad exactly …"

Her voice trailed off as she saw in the dim light the smouldering look he gave her, filled with hopeless longing.

"I had a dream too, 'Mione. I realised something that I want more than anything, but she simply isn't available. She's with something else."

She let the strange expression go. With _something_ else.

He began to sob quietly. She was the only one who had ever truly seen him cry. Night after night in the tent. This time she felt able to go to him, to comfort him. She felt her tears welling up, the sadness and anger at having been cheated on by Ron.

"It's Ron, isn't it? It's all right, 'Mione, you're safe now …"

Suddenly, she was back in her dream. She was being held by those strong arms, comforted by gentle words, she could feel the love pouring off of him, sad love for someone he could never be with but in friendship.

Gradually, she relaxed. She murmured, "I broke up with him yesterday, Harry. He'd been seeing someone else."

He held her tighter. She could feel his tears burning her as they fell.

.

Then there was Ginny. She too had woken. She arrived in the common room to see Harry and Hermione crying and comforting each other. She could feel the emotions flowing from them. The sadness of unreachability.

She went and sat on the arm of the chair, unnoticed. Harry's eyes caught her and the sudden tense panic was unmistakable.

"It's all right Harry, I came to say goodbye. I know you love Hermione and that she loves you. What we had was good, but what you have is better. Besides, I rather think that I couldn't take the pace of life around a major wizarding hero. Make her happy, Harry. If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

She stood and gave him the kiss from the dream.

"I'll always remember you, Harry, but your heart and soul belong to another. Be happy."

Feeling a lightness she never expected, she turned and climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory, certain of what she would find, and with whom. She needed to talk with her intended boyfriend.

.

Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes bright in the sliver of pre-dawn light.

Tentatively, questingly, Harry bent to kiss her. Uncertain, an almost chaste brush of lips on lips.

"The mirror was right, 'Mione. Right now, it would show me as I am, with exactly who is in my arms right now. I love you, Mione, with all my heart and soul."

"Shut up, Harry. Prove it."

She grabbed him and kissed him. He simply kissed her back, enfolding her in his arms and his love. And so they slept.

.

Hogwarts dreamed, and once more her dreams were of peace and of love, which is what a mother wants for her children.


End file.
